The Highschool Lovelife
by Konoha's sexy flower
Summary: splitperson prankster Schoolgirl sakura, has been moved from Osaka to Tokyo and has met school bad boys who fall for her, but she's clueless...LET HIGHSCHOOL...BEGIN!Sas X Sak X Nej X Sak X gaa X Sak X Ita pairings
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-** Ok, This is not what i usually type, i usually type about InuYasha stories, but not this time, R&R!

**The Highschool love-life**

**Chapter 1- The highschool newbie**  
**  
_Beep- beep- beep!_**

_!SMASH!_

"God, Damn Clock!" Sakura screamed, "OH CRAP! I ONLY HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES!"  
Sakura ran to the bathroom and got in the shower, she washed her hair, leaving the fresh fregrant of   
strawberries in her hair, and dressed in a white top, with a light blue skirt, two inches above her knee  
and put on her white floor matched boots and ran down stairs, tripping almost 12 times, then grabbed  
her bag and opened the door, her hair was already dry, and then she saw her escort to her new school  
outside, scratching his head as to wondering what she was doing to make all the comotion. He stood there  
wearing a black muscle top, and black pants, his hair was a little messy, but he was kind of hot.

"Hi, sorry i'm late frikn' clock, my names Haruno, Haruno Sakura" She put out her hand.

"That's nice, lets go" he turned around and started to walk away.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

"Why?" he stopped and turned around

"1st, you haven't told me your name, 2nd, you didn't shake my hand, and 3rd, you talked rudely!"

"1st, Sakura, i dont have to tell you my name, 2nd, i wouldn't touch you at all, EVER, 3rd, i always  
talk like that."

"You must be a lady charmer"

"ugh" he sighed, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara"

"YAY" She put both her arms out and ran torwards him

"OH NO!"

"YIPPEE!" Sakura ran up to him and locked him in a very strong hug.

"Let---'sigh'" Gaara patted her on the back, " Lets, go to school, we're going to be late"

"Right-o!"

----School yard-----

So they walked to school, but Sakura more of skipped, when they got to school, Gaara said,  
"Ok, time to take you to the office"

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends first?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"HELL NO!"

"Pretty please" Gaara turned to look at her and say 'no' again, but she made the puppy eyes

"Fine, but after we take you to the office"

"Yay, i love you Gaara-san!"

"yeah, yeah"

When Gaara walked into the office, the woman at the front desk asked him, "What did you do now?"  
then Sakura walked in and yelled, "HI! I'M HANURO SAKURA, THE STUDENT TRANSFERED  
FROM OSAKA!"

"Oh, you mean the **trouble student?**"

Sakura giggled"What trouble student?" Gaara asked.

"Ask her." the lady pointed at Sakura.

-------In the halls-----

"Ok, now as you promised, i get to meet your friends right?"asked Sakura, "Well?"

"Yes, now come on already!" They walked up to three other students, two had spikey hair  
with a bandanna and, were most likely brothers, the younger one had slaks on with a shirt that said,  
"Keep on staring, and you'll be wearing your ass for a hat!" in blood red letters (By the way, this isn't  
a uniform school they're at!) he also had onix eyes, very pretty, but showed no emotion(guess who that  
is!) The older one wore black baggy pants, with a black and red tie-die shirt that said, "I'll trade that rock,  
for all of these annoying, i mean baka fangirls" in blue, and the other guy, wore kakies with a black shirt that  
said, "I want to grab some ass, just not yours" in venom coloring.

"Hanuro Sakura, this is Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Hyuga Niji, guys, this is Hanuro Sakura, the highschool  
newbie and freak."

"HIYA GUYS!" she lept up and gave them all hugs and pecks on the cheeks. Each and everyone was shocked and  
had their jaws to the ground, everyone in the halls did too. Sakura turned to Gaara, and he looked mad and he was  
fuming, "aww, Gaara's jealous! here" she lept up and kissed him on both cheeks. All the guys looked flushed, and  
Sakura said, "What is everyone sick at the school, don't tell me you guys never got hugs from a girl before, or even  
kisses!" All the guys shook their heads and Sakura said, "well, from now on, 3 hugs and kisses a day, I guess that   
means 2 more each!" so Sakura gave all of them hugs and kisses, twice. "There, all better?" All the guys touched where  
they were kissed and said in unision, "Thanks"

"Hey guys, what class do you have next?"

"We all have Chemistry" Neji said, snapping all of the guys out of there freakish trance.

"Really, ME TOO!"

"Yay!" Neji and Sakura both said, and jumped in for another hug.

Ding-dong-ding-dong

"Woah the all warng, time for class!" She giggled, and grabbed all of them and pulled them into chemistry class, as she walked  
in, all of the guys in the class said, "Hey baby" or, "come sit over here sweety" or even, "wow, look at the sexy babe!"

"Great, just what i need, **more** fanboys!" Sakura sighed, then as she was about blow her top, all four of her new guy friends, and  
walked her to her seat, they sat all around her, like this-

/ Sasuke----- /  
/Gaara-----Sakura-----Neji-----/  
/ Itachi ----- /

Then a teacher walked in, most of his face was covered in cloth and he had white/silver spiky hair, and was reading a dirty book,  
"MR. KAKASHI!" Sakura screamed out. "Huh?" Kakashi turned around, "Ah Sakura-san"  
Sakura ran up to him, and gave him a hug, and whispered to him, "Tell the class, the reason you were late was because a docter named I'ma per-vert"  
He nodded, and said, "Sorry class, I was late, because I'ma Per-vert" everyone started laughing, and he said, "well, at least they didn't call me a liar"  
(Sorry, that joke waz lame, but she'll keep doing that every day she goes to school...sry!)  
"Ok, Sakura, introduce everyone to yourself, and then we'll seat you."

"Fine, I'm Hanaru Sakura from Terence High, In Osaka Japan, i was transferred here because i was a **very** bad girl" She gave the whole class a 'sexy grinn' and a wave to all of her fanboys.  
"Ok, well lets see where you'll sit..."

"Well, um Mr. Kakashi, sensai, may i please sit in-between those gentlemen over there, where i was sitting, before you rudley barged in on our conversation?"Then Sakura gave huge puppy eyes, and started pouting, all four boys were blushing slightly, and Sasuke had a huge perverted grinn on his face.

"Well...Fine, ok just because you're special to us all."

"Special ed!" one of the fangirls yelled out.

"Who told you?" Sakura asked with a very serious look on her face, then the fangirl shrank into her chair and crossed her arms pouting. Then Sakura did the sexiest walked back to her chair, and she didn't know that she was even doing it too!

"Hey Sakura?" Neji asked

"Yes?"

"Um, well im going to ask what you did in Osaka to get in trouble and transferred here?"

"Oh, nothing really, you know the usual, put pink dye and honey in the teacher's shampoo and conditioner, cherry bombs in the toilets, both boy and girls room, blew up the principal's brand new ferrari, and made out with all of the boys, you know the usual" Sakura said, trying hard not to burst out laughing at the jealous look plastered to all of her friends faces, and obvious 'hard' problems.

"WHAT!" all of the boys screamed

Then Sakura could help but burst out laughing, and was hitting her desk so hard from the laughter that she left a dent, and held her side from the pain it was giving her, and even fell out of her chair and started rolling in the ground fromthe pain"OHLaughs and breaths MYLaughs and breaths GOD!Laughs, and breaths I CANT BELIEVE YOU GUYS ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT LAST PART!Laughs and takes a hugd breath of air, then sits back in her chair OH MAN I HAD YOU GUYS FOOLED! " She sat there laughing and wiping tears fromher eyes, and look at the guys and their hard problems, and startes laughing harder, "UM, YOU GUYS MIGHT WANT TO STRAP THOSE THINGS DOWN!" Sakura Smiled sweetly, and closed her mouth, then put her hands over her mouth to calm herself down-

_"**Calm down Sakura, it wasn't that funny!**"_  
_"Yes it was, and you know it too!"_  
**"Ok, so it was, but you dont...wait what with there pants?" the inner self thought, and then joined herself lauging**  
**"WHAT HORN-DOGS!Laughs and cries"**  
_"Geez, we need Pro-help!"_  
**"What was your first hint?"  
"Oh, sakura, class is still going, if you even want sleep you must stop laughing"  
**_"Fine, spoil-sport"_

Sakura sat there still enjoying her friends, at her own amusement, until she literally laughed herself to sleep. She put her head down on the desk, and when she woke up, she saw her friends, all Gaara, Itachi, Sasuke, and Neji, still 'hard' and staring at her, until Uzamaki Naruto, blonde hair, blue eyes, and a complete dork, not to mention childhood friend of Sakura, walked up and said, "HEY HANARU"

"HEY UZAMAKI! HOW YOU BEEN DWEEB?"

"HEY I'M NOT DWEEB!"

"YES YOU ARE!" The whole class yelled out.

"Fine i am, how you been Hanaru?"

"Fine, fur old times sake?" Then he nodded, and gave eachother hugs, then kisses on the cheeks, then jumped around giggleing and screaming like little girls.

"How do you know Naruto-the-baka over here, Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Well---" Sakura started.

**_END CHAPTER_**

A/n- Sorry, R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n**– Ok, thanx for the reviews, but keep reading, I'll keep updating as much as possible, ok, L8er!

**Chapter 2- acting strange**

"How do you know Naruto-the-baka over here, Sakura-san?" Sasuke asked.

"Well---" Sakura started. "You know, dad abused mom, mom threatened to take me away with her, dad killed mom, dad went to prison for life, the rest of the families in America, I ran away, passed out in a park, met this ding-dong, became friends, he broke into a animal testing facility, was booted out of Osaka, and never said a word."

"HEY, I HAD TO HAVE MY MONKEY WITH 7 EARS, OR IT WOULDN'T BE AN ACT BY ME!" Naruto screamed.

"If there even was a monkey with seven ears, and you found it and kept it, I would feel bad for the poor monkey, because of you and your screaming, just think of how much you scream, and it just hurts our** 2** ears, but with a poor monkey with **7** ears, its ears would die!"

Naruto was about to disagree, but he saw the whole class nodding their heads and agreeing with Sakura, then he just sighed it off.

"Wait, because he's been your friend for so long, and now you're our friend, do we have to be nice to him, with no more bagging on him too?" Itachi asked.

"No, you guys can still bag on him all you want, I still do"

"Thank god, without my daily bagging on naruto, it wouldn't be right!" Neji shouted.

"Yeah, but no punching him, you guys can smack him and stuff, but punching is my duty. Understand?" she waited and got pissed then Inner sakura popped out of nowhere. **_"WELL!"_**

"Yes ma'am" they all whispered

"_**WHAT, I CAN'T HERE YOU!"**_

"YES MA'AM!"

"Goodie, now it's time for lunch, come on ladies!" Sakura screamed.

All the guys either 'hmp-ed', or 'pft-ed' or even dared 'brat'

---

When they all went to the line, all of the scrony girls in front of her ordered everything like this:

Salad

salad

salad

salad

salad

chicken salad

gasps were heared everywhere

or just salad?

salad

salad

jock burger

jock pizza

jock pizza

jock cheeseburger

prep salad

jock burger

jock pizza

Ino, school bitch salad

Naruto salad

people stared for a sec, realizing it was just naruto, then turned around, and Ino said, "Freak"

and as Naruto tried to walk away, a jock tripped him...BIG MISTAKE!

"**_HEY_**" Sakura screamed.

The jock winced from the scream in his ear, then look and saw the new 'sexy' pink haired 'babe' in behind him, and he was dumb enough to say, "Waz up baby, you lookin' to ditch those jerks and hitch the star quarterback of our football team?"

Sakura didn't know whether to stand there out of shock, then stomp on his foot and walked away, or beat him to a pulp and her gang of friends behind her, Neji was about to whack him for it, but Sakura held him back and whispered, to Neji and her friends, "_HE IS SOOOOO MINE!_" When she said that, the guys knew to back away, before she went to vent her rage on someone, besides the idiot/doomed jock in front of them.

Then Sakura Slowly and as sexy as she possibly do (which made budges in a lot of guys pants, and sorry this is kind of gross, but It will be funny, I promise!) Then she grabbed a strawberry, dipped it in the whipped-cream, put it on one of the desserts the cafeteria had and brought it up to him and licked her lips and threw it in his face, then put her arms on his shoulders and pulled herself a little closer, and knee-ed him where it hurt most, then whispered in his ear, "If I EVER catch you near my friends ever again, I'll smash your family jewels, and make you eat them," she pulled away, seeing that tears were falling from his cheeks and she smiled sweetly, and continued, "Got it?"

The Jock nodded slowly, trying not to make his 'treasures' break in the process. (A secret- She used be star player of the soccer team and was even earned the nickname 'scorch', because she would scorch a circle from where the ball hit the net!)

Then Sakura walked over to Naruto, trying to get up, but he couldn't stand on his ankle. Neji was leaning over the boy's ankle and declared to Sakura, "He definently sprained it, 'cause he can still move it and all" Then Sakura asked, "Itachi, Sasuke, can you boys take Naruto to the office, and get him a cast or something?"

"Why us?" the boys bellowed.

"Because, you guys are strongest, and we all know how much Ramen he can eat, and because I asked you guys to, so will you please?" she made her Famous trade-mark (Yes, she's famous, but no-one knows yet!) Puppy eyes.

The boys sighed and said,"Ok, but you owe us!" Sasuke yelled.

"Obvious already, now go!" With less than a second the boys were already gone, then Sakura stood up and decided to make a permanent point across the school then and there, "OK, Listen EVERYONE, IF I EVER CATCH ANYONE EVEN GETTING CLOSE TO ONE OF MY FRIENDS, I WILL DO TO THE BOYS, WHAT I DID TO MR. QUARTERBACK OVER THERE, AND TO THE GIRLS, I have my ways, GOT IT!"

Groans were let out everywhere along with a chuckle from Shika, short for Shikamaru, she had already memorized everyone at the school's name by heart and photo and it was still her first day. Then Sakura walked over to Shikamaru, to scare the crap out of him, she got in his face and said, "Did you just laugh? DID YOU JUST LAUGH!" she burst out (Man is inner-sakura getting a huge workout today or what!)

"Yeah, whatcha' gonna do about it, huh?"

"Hmm, very good question, Shika, what should I use, I've already use the 'nutcracker' on Q.B. over there, but for you, I'll make it special," she stood straight up and looked towards the cheerleaders and said, "After I show this, I want to say now, No, I will NOT join cheerleading! Or should I say Bitch-squad?" Then everyone watched with suspence, as she did a quadruple-back-flip, with a 960 turn and kicked him in the jaw with her left foot, landed on her right hand, pretended to fall, down on her stomach, but before she landed, she use all her strength and turned round completely, legs and stomach still not on the ground, and tripped Shika over and he landed with a thud on the ground.

Then, ask Sakura stood up, she got a bunch of 'whoots' and 'marry me's and even, 'look at that sexy babe move's as she walked over to the lunch line, which had cleared a move, then Sakura smirked at Ino, turned towards the lunch-lady and said, "Yes, I had a very big workout, I would like a tripple-cheeseburger with everything on it except onions, and that will be all, Arigato."

(SP?)

"Yeah ok..." there was complete silence, and everyone stared at Sakura who covered her ears, and her friends did the same, then she heard an ear piercing, "WHAT YOU ORDERED A WHAT! GOD I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK, BUT NOT A MONSTER!" and no it wasn't the lunch lady, she was too scared to decline Sakura's order, because of all the damage she had just done with a couple of blows, no it was instead, Ino, who would have fainted if it was not for her yelling out of surprise, but she would have joined her friends, if she didn't scream.

There was only one thing Sakura did, because Ino was still yelling, she—

---

A/n: Hope that got ya, sorry it took soo long! L8er, R&R!


End file.
